Mafia
by BeyondTheClouds777
Summary: The youths of the academy are bored. So, they decide to play a little game.


**WHOA, HOKAY. SO, I was taking a break through December, but I MISSED YOU GUYS! So, I wanted to give you all this one-shot, and then I'm going for real and returning in January. :) I JUST FELT SO INCLINED TO POST THIS AND IT'S JUST A ONE SHOT BUT STILL IT'S REALLY CUTE AND SWEET AND IT'S JUST ABOUT FRIENDSHIP AND IT'S SO GAH JUST READ IT AND I HOPE YOU LIKE IT YOU ARE ALL AWESOME. SEE YOU IN JANUARY FOR REAL THIS TIME! :D**

**Also, I wanted to tell you guys about this great author. His name is "E-Sharp777", and is in the middle of writing the best Frozen fanfiction I have ever read (I've only read one. And it's his. Haha). Seriously though, you guys should check it out. He's amazing. Anyways, have fun! **

"I'm bored," said Tuffnut. "There's nothing to do."

"Yeah, totally," said Ruffnut. "It's snowing too hard to ride our dragons, work at the academy...even though I don't like that...anything, really! We can't even blow anything up!"

"Boooored," Snotlout groaned, leaning back on the bench in the table at the Great Hall. "Does anyone want to hear a joke?"

"No!" said Astrid, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Fishlegs in unison.

"Okay, I'll tell you anyway," said Snotlout. "Why did the skeleton go to the Snoggletog party alone?"

"Why?" said Tuffnut.

"Because he had no body to go with!" said Snotlout.

Hiccup looked up from his book. "I have no words for that joke."

"I have an even better one," said Ruffnut.

Hiccup groaned. "No, not you."

"Where does Dagur the Deranged keep his armies?" said Ruffnut.

"Don't know, don't care," said Astrid.

Ruffnut giggled. "In his sleevies!" she said.

"Seriously?" said Hiccup.

"I have an idea," said Astrid. "Let's turn this into a game of Mafia."

"Oh boy!" said Fishlegs. "You're on!"

"Totally on!" said Snotlout.

"Are you guys sure you want to go on with this?" said Hiccup. "This game gets pretty crazy."

"I thought you liked crazy," said Astrid.

"Well, I guess there is a fine line between Crazy and Insanity," said Hiccup. "This game goes far and beyond."

"Who cares? It's fun!" said Snotlout. "I vote Hiccup's the Mafia!"

"This is so not fair," said Hiccup.

"It's your own fault," said Astrid. "You're too wishy-washy to refuse. Go on, Hiccup. Give us a story to start with!"

"Okay," said Hiccup. "Remember, you have to rhyme."

"Wait a minute," said Fishlegs. "Please explain the game to me again? It's been a while since I've played it."

"Okay," said Astrid. "One person is selected Mafia...in this case, Hiccup."

"Heh heh heh," Hiccup laughed.

"Someone else is the Doctor...in this case, I guess I'll be Doctor," said Astrid. "Someone else is the Gumshoe...Snotlout, you be the Gumshoe. And then everyone else are Villagers. The Mafia will start with a story, and then the Doctor continues, and then the Gumshoe, and then Villager One starts, then Villager Two, then Villager Three, depending on how many Villagers there are. But you have to rhyme with each sentence, or you have to drink a cup of Yaknog. Plus, you have to do as the game implies. If the Mafia fatally wounds the Doctor, per say, the Doctor can heal him or herself. If the Gumshoe is fatally wounded, the Doctor can either heal them, or leave them to die. The Doctor can heal anyone, too; even the Mafia. The winner of the game is the surviving player. You guys ready?"

"Sure," said Fishlegs. "I'm Villager One, Tuffnut's Villager Two, and Ruffnut's Villager Three."

Behind them, Mulch learned what they were playing, and ran out of the Great Hall, dragging Bucket with him. Gobber and Stoick sat at a different table, watching them.

"Remember this game?" said Gobber to Stoick.

"Unfortunately," said Stoick.

Then, the chanting started.

"MAFIA, MAFIA, DEAD OR ALIVE, MAKE YOUR CHOICE AT THE COUNT OF FIVE. ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR, FIVE, DEAD OR ALIVE," Astrid, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs and Snotlout chanted, clapping their hands to give the speaker a beat to keep up to.

The Mafia (Hiccup) spoke, keeping up with the steady clapping, "The Mafia came to Berk one night, to give its Villagers the perfect fright. He was confused when he saw what others would dare; dragons; dragons everywhere!"

Astrid: "The Doctor raced through, running around, 'Gumshoe, Gumshoe, we have a case to get down!'"

Snotlout: "The Gumshoe lurched forward, his eyes on the speaker, 'Is is the Mafia, or someone weaker?'"

Fishlegs: "A Villager burst in, screaming like mad, 'The Mafia's struck! Everything's gone bad!'"

Tuffnut: "And then the dude said...uh, 'You, are evil,' and..."

"Aaah, you didn't rhyme!" said Astrid. "Drink a cup of Yaknog!"

"Drat," said Tuffnut, but complied, shivering as he downed the cup.

"Okay, now we restart, since someone messed up," said Hiccup, and continued; "The Mafia looked around at a vast building stretching wide. 'Maybe, just maybe, I'll take a look inside.'"

Astrid: "The Doctor frenzied; 'He's gonna break in!' The Mafia barged through and looked around with a grin."

Snotlout: "The Gumshoe charged forward, his eyes on his target. But the Mafia was quicker; what people seemed to forget."

Fishlegs: "The Villager shrieked, 'We're all gonna die!' Then the Gumshoe was stabbed, and everyone burst into a cry."

"Guys, you're making me too evil!" Hiccup complained.

Tuffnut: "The other Villagers gasped; one of them screamed. Their situation was worse than it seemed."

Ruffnut: "Villager Three spoke up, 'We'll kill you to death!' The Mafia turned to her, and you know the rest."

Hiccup: "The Mafia stabbed Villager One, the Gumshoe was down, too. Then the Mafia fled without further adieu."

Astrid: "The Doctor was frantic; which one to die? Then she turned to the Gumshoe, and decided to him she would comply. She saved the Gumshoe; Villager One was dead. Maybe, the Doctor thought, she should have saved him instead."

"Why?" said Snotlout.

"Because you were bugging me," said Astrid. "And sorry, Fishlegs, but you're no longer in the story. You're dead. You're out. Drink a cup of Yaknog, and get out."

"Fine," said Fishlegs, but did as he knew he should.

"Fine, let me continue," said Snotlout. "The Gumshoe looked at the dead body on the floor. Then, grabbing a weapon, he ran out the door."

Tuffnut: "Grabbing swords of their own, the others followed; they wanted to see the Mafia's skull...um...hollowed."

"Man, guys, that's _nasty_," said Hiccup. "You guys are making me sound so mean!"

Ruffnut: "On their way out, however, they ran into trouble. Villager Three watched as the Mafia stabbed her double."

"SEE!?" said Hiccup. "How rude!"

"Your turn," said Astrid.

Hiccup: "The Mafia laughed, 'It's far too late for you.' Then, he turned and fled, without further adieu."

"You used the same rhyme twice!" said Astrid. "Drink a cup of Yaknog!"

Hiccup groaned, shuddering when he downed the cup and set it back down on the table. He really never wanted to taste Yaknog again.

Astrid: "The Doctor looked at the wounded boy and frowned. This was it; the boy had been downed. She couldn't save his life; another villager's death, when the young man lurched forward and breathed his final breath."

"This is why I hate this game," said Tuffnut. "Now I have to drink _another _cup of Yaknog!" He frowned as he downed the cup and sat on a separate table next to Fishlegs.

"Okay, let me start up again," said Hiccup. He cleared his throat, "The Mafia raced back to see if he was followed. He wasn't in the mood for his skull being hollowed."

Astrid: "The Doctor saw, however, and called out, 'Hey, you!' The Mafia turned and bolted, looking for more crimes to spew."

Snotlout: "The Gumshoe ran after them, ready to inspect. And then...the Mafia...killed his life-"

"Aha, no rhyme!" said Ruffnut. "Drink some Yaknog, and the game continues!"

Snotlout did as he was told, and then waited for Ruffnut to do her part.

Ruffnut: "Villager Three wandered aimlessly, bored out of her mind. But her walk was delayed, and quite poorly timed. The Mafia ran into her, knocking her down. Villager Three stood up again, her face in a frown."

Hiccup: "The Mafia ran on, not even looking twice. He didn't think a second take would exactly suffice."

Astrid: "The Doctor ran forward, the Villager beside her, watching the Mafia run...into a case of apple cider?"

"Nope," said Hiccup. "Drink some Yaknog, and the game continues."

Astrid shuddered as she swallowed her own creation. "Never let me in the kitchen again," she begged Hiccup.

Hiccup laughed. "Okay, Gumshoe, continue."

Snotlout: "The Gumshoe turned and ran, seeing the Mafia coming his way. He didn't think it would be smart to really stay."

Ruffnut: "But then the dude crashed into a tree, and fell to thre ground; lifeless was he."

"All this death," said Hiccup. "It's not cool."

"Hiccup, it's just a game," said Astrid.

"Anyways, it's the Mafia's turn," said Hiccup, grinning. "The Mafia ran on, his heart all a flutter, ignoring the noise sounding much like a clutter."

Astrid: "The Doctor looked over the dead body of the man. The Gumshoe was dead; time for a new plan."

Ruffnut: "The Villager and the Doctor followed the Mafia; and...what rhymes with Mafia?"

"Wrong," said Astrid. "Drink some Yaknog, and then we'll continue the game."

Ruffnut drank a cup of Yaknog and waited for Hiccup to go on.

Hiccup: "As the Villager and Doctor were running, they both crashed into the killer. They tumbled down the hill; it was actually quite the thriller. But they were all severely injured; only one would be cured. One look at the three of them, and the thought was insured."

Astrid: "She was given a choice: The Mafia, the Villager, or the Doctor's own life. The Doctor made a choice; one that was precise. She saved herself, leaving the others to die. The Mafia was dead, although it was a nice try."

"Astrid wins!" said Hiccup. "But really, did you have to make me die in the end?"

"I couldn't exactly make you live, now could I?" said Astrid.

"I suppose not," said Hiccup.

"Okay, Ruffnut, Hiccup drink a cup of Yaknog, since you guys lost," said Astrid.

They did so.

"Let's play again!" said Tuffnut. "This time, I'm the Mafia!"

"And I nominate Hiccup as the Doctor!" said Snotlout. "He's too nice to save himself."

Hiccup rolled his eyes and smiled. "Okay," he said. "Tuffnut, start us off!"

_**THE END**_


End file.
